A Templar's Love
by Jenna.S19
Summary: Natasha, a demon hunter, devoted her life to the cause - killing demons and any other evil she can get her hands on, but what happens when her longing for revenge is no longer the most important thing to her? What happens when she finds herself opening up to and perhaps even falling for someone? Rated: M for later chapters [Demon Hunter, Kormac], Lyndon, Eirena
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: For all Chapters, I do not own Diablo _**

* * *

**_"It has been said that in the end of all things, we would find a new beginning. But as the shadow once again crawls across our world and the stench of terror drifts on a bitter wind, people pray for strength and guidance. They should pray for the mercy of a swift death... for I've seen what the Darkness hides."_**

* * *

The Demon Hunter walked slowly, her heels clicking softly against the stone path. It had been months since the events in New Tristram, Natasha was now traveling with the Templar, Kormac, and regretfully, the Scoundrel, Lyndon, he was a good enough fighter, but his late night activities had filled their trip with the sound of weeping women when they found out that Lyndon was, in fact, not planning on staying and getting married as they had thought, and the occasional angry outburst as they threw something of value at him, which Natasha and Kormac frequently had to reimburse them for. The regular loss of money made upgrading their worn equipment rather hard.

Natasha sighed inwardly, looking down at her ragged scarf, and simple coverings. Her armor had broken on their last adventure into an unknown cavern, and with the insufficient funds, she had yet to replace them. They gained money helping others, and a few coins looted here and there, but armor wasn't cheap.

Kormac felt a small twinge of guilt as he saw Natasha shiver, their most recent purchase had been a new set of armor for him and the money that could have been used to buy her new armor was spent on Lyndon's latest achievement, when he not so stealthily broke a rare vase on the way out of the merchant's daughter's room.

He scowled at Lyndon when he started whistling a merry tune, blissfully unaware of what his venture was putting Natasha through. Not that she would ever complain, she had shrugged it off when Kormac mentioned it earlier, muttering words along the lines of "there's more important things to do", "the cold should be the least of our worries" and "at least we bought your new armor before this happened". She had given over everything they could afford to give while still being able to buy enough food for their trip to the next town.

Kormac coughed loudly, hoping to clue Lyndon to shut up, but it didn't seem to phase him. Instead he let his pace slow so she was far enough in front of them to not notice him shove Lyndon.

"Stop it, you idiot. This is your fault," he said, gesturing to Natasha.

"No. Why should I let your foul mood spoil mine?" Lyndon said, before continuing to whistle.

"Oh for goodness sake, look at her, shes barely covered and its cold enough to snow! I hope last night was worth the price."

Lyndon shrugged, "I don't hear her complaining."

Kormac punched him before walking back to Natasha's side. She had a little smirk on her face, "I can't imagine why _you_ of all people would want to talk to Lyndon. I thought you had plans to ignore him throughout all of our travels." She knew what they had spoken of, Kormac was sweet but not at all as quiet as he imagined. He was concerned about her and she hated to admit it but she enjoyed it, being a demon hunter, she never really had friends, after what happened to her family she was filled only with hatred and a longing for revenge. She found her frozen demeanor thawed slightly since she had met Leah, Cain and Kormac. Leah had reminded her of her sister, she had a sweet innocence about her, they way she talked of helping and how she never gave up on her Uncle. Natasha was glad she came along when she did. Though the pain of seeing Leah lose her Uncle had put a stop to that thawing. Natasha had made a silent vow to make sure that Leah did not follow in her footsteps, she wished her only to remember her Uncle in happy memories and not think of revenge; Natasha would do that for her.

Kormac kept his gaze focused on Natasha, she had spoken first but now it seemed that her mind was elsewhere. He took this moment to really look at her, it wasn't often that he found her lost in thought. Natasha had long dark raven hair, though she seemed to care for nothing other than fighting evil, she took great care for her hair. He had noticed that no matter how tired she was when they set up camp, before she slept she would carefully brush her hair. Her lips were full, a deep rosy color, and her eyes, oh how he loved her eyes, they were a dark deep blue, like the ocean as the waves crashed about during a storm. Kormac was lost in the beauty of her eyes, so much so that he didn't notice that they were staring at him.

"Kormac?"

Suddenly back in the present Kormac searched for an answer and settled with the truth, "A bad decision, yet it felt necessary. I attempted to convince Lyndon that he needed to find better . . . activities to partake in at night. Preferably less costly ones." Natasha smiled at his response, both amused at it and glad for the truth. It seemed the truth was something that was becoming harder and harder to find these days. She appreciated that Kormac was always truthful, but as much as Kormac was truthful, Lyndon seemed to make up for it by being just the opposite. Not to say that Lyndon was completely untrustworthy, he was in fact very trustworthy, as long as it wasn't your heart, or something of high value that he could sell.

The wind picked up and a rather strong gust blew towards them, making what little she had left of her favorite red scarf going flying off her neck and into the distance. Kormac watched her shoulders slump as the scarf traveled further and further in the wind, back towards the town they had left, making its retrieval a strong inconvenience. Natasha shivered violently as the wind continued, she had grown up in a place of warmth, it was rarely as cold as this and even when it was, the cold only lasted a few weeks, if that. Here it had already exceeded the amount of cold she was used to and it was only the beginning of winter. She clutched her bare arms and watched her feet as she walked, not wanting the wind in her eyes. Suddenly, as she was trudging on, trying her best to ignore the cold, the wind suddenly stopped. She looked up and realized it hadn't but Kormac was walking in front of her, his large muscular frame blocking her from the wind.

They continued this way until it was dark enough that Natasha would occasionally walk into Kormac, not seeing how close he was.

"We should make camp, it is too dark to see and too windy to keep a torch lit." Kormac said, still sheltering Natasha from the wind. They had stopped long enough for Lyndon to be within earshot, prompting him to give his opinion,"I agree, it is much too windy for my liking."

Kormac looked down at Natasha, waiting for her to answer. She didn't want to stop, but Kormac was right, and she didn't much like the thought of Lyndon complaining for the rest of the time.

"Fine," was all she said as she let Lyndon and Kormac guide the way to the best camp site.

It didn't take long before they found what looked to be an abandoned farm, they quickly set up in the barn and got a fire going. Lyndon always volunteered for first watch, knowing full well that meant he could sleep uninterrupted once Kormac or herself took over watch.

Kormac sat down beside Natasha, "You should sit closer to the fire, you're cold."

"I'm not-

"You are. I'm not arguing with you, either you chose to move closer or I will." Natasha stared at him defiantly before saying,. "and how are you planning t-eek!" Natasha squeaked as Kormac lifted her up and carried her closer to the fire. His warm body against her made Natasha realize just how cold she really was. She relaxed against him as her feet touched the ground, his arms lingering around her waist longer than they should.

When he finally pulled away she felt a cold emptiness sink in, refusing to think anything of it she whipped around and jokingly punched Kormac's arm, saying, "If you ever do anything like that again then I'll really hurt you." She crossed her arms and glared at him. His lips twitched, she could tell he was fighting a smile.

Natasha sat by the fire until it was her turn to take watch, Lyndon came in grumbling about the cold and soon fell into a deep sleep. She could hear him snoring from outside the barn and chuckled. A few hours later she heard the door to the barn creek open and Kormac stepped out. She gave him a questioning look, it was still hours before his turn to take watch.

"Couldn't sleep," he explained, "Lyndon really is a dreadfully loud snorer."

Natasha chuckled at that. He walked over and sat on the ground next to the stump she was leaning against. They sat, mostly in silence, until it was Kormac's turn to be the look out. She tried to stay out with him but had no such luck.

"Don't make me carry you again," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," she said, glaring up at him, they were both standing now and even with her heels on, he was good head taller than her. He stepped towards her and she hurriedly stepped back. They continued this until she felt the door of the barn against her back. He brought his hand up on either side of her and said, "I would." She matched his unyielding gaze, he leaned forward and she could feel her heart thumping in her chest. He was so close. . . too close. Natasha hurriedly ducked under his arm and opened the other door, slipping inside the barn.

Once closed she rested her back against the door and took a deep breath, before laying near the fire. Natasha rolled over and tried to think of anything but Kormac until her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: My first attempt at fanfiction, I would love any constructive criticism that any of you have to give. :) Always looking to improve, so please feel free to review. Also I would like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors there may be in this chapter or future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"How tastes your fear, Nephalem?"**_

* * *

_Natasha slowly opened her eyes, her head was throbbing and her entire body ached and she could feel a heavy weight on her legs. She took a deep breath in and choked on the smoke-filled air, her lungs burned and she tried to shift under the weight. She lifted her head, ignoring the dizzy feeling, there was a wooden beam. She tried to remember what happened. The fire. She looked around and saw her home in flames, the roof had collapsed on her. She pulled herself out from underneath it and stood. She could see the bodies of her family splayed out across the room. They were torn apart, there was blood everywhere. She could she her sisters body in the clutches of a shadowy black monster standing in the flames, it tore her apart and the blood splattered across Natasha. She looked down to see the blood of her sister on her and screamed._

Natasha bolted up, her face wet with tears, body shaking. She tried to calm her breathing as she wiped away the tears. Just a dream, she told herself. She was grateful that Lyndon was still asleep and Kormac was still outside. She got up quickly and walked out to stand beside Kormac.

As she opened the door she could see him sitting on top of the stump, his weapon upon the ground beside him. Natasha took this opportunity to try to sneak up on him. She ran towards him and attempted to tackle him to the ground. It did not go as she had planned. Kormac flipped her, using her momentum against her. He had her pinned to the ground, their bodies firmly pressed against one another, and his hands holding her wrists to the ground. It had become a sort of game between the two, always checking to make sure the other had their guard up.

He had a passionate look in his eyes, whether that was adrenaline from taking her down or something else, she didn't know.

"Good morning," she breathed. She could see the look in his eyes soften.

"Morning," he said just before pulling her up off the ground with him. Natasha looked away and back towards the barn. The door was opening and Lyndon was walking out, he had already packed up all his things. Natasha looked back up at Kormac and said, "Well I guess its time to go then." Kormac shrugged and they both walked back to the barn to pack up.

They continued their journey for two more days before they reached the next town. Natasha was relieved to see the town, she was tired of this wretched cold and couldn't wait for the warmth of a well cooked meal and the soft delight of sleeping in an actual bed.

Kormac smiled as he saw Natasha unconsciously speed up as soon as she could see the town. As they entered the town she practically ran to the inn, he could almost see her mood fade as the mayor of the town approached them. She knew what would happen next, the mayor needed their help and she would give it, even though all she wanted was a good night's rest. He commented on how they looked like just the right people for the job. They always did, she mused. She waited patiently for him to explain the situation, and of course they would be paid for their services.

Apparently they had a spider problem. The trio made their way to the outskirts of the town, there was a cave atop the hill that had become infested with giant spiders, that would make their way into town at night. They had to enforce a curfew but still the spiders managed to take the mayor's daughter the night before.

Kormac lead the way slashing through the spiderwebs. Natasha didn't even want to know what she was stepping in as it squished beneath her feet. She wasn't particularly fond of spiders after her last encounter with them in Wortham and took pleasure in filling them with her arrows. They found the girl at the end of the cavern, cocooned in a spider's web. Lyndon was all too pleased to be the one to cut her down.

They thought they could make a clean escape until the were interrupted by the largest spider Natasha had ever seen. She dropped caltrops before she and Kormac backed up towards Lyndon.

"Cut faster, Lyndon, I don't like the thought of any of us becoming a meal for this beast," Kormac said.

"I'm cutting as fast as I can," he murmured.

Natasha ran towards it and slid underneath it until she was on the other side and immediately started firing her arrows. Kormac charged it to keep its attention away from Lyndon and Natasha. He hacked away at its legs, the massive spider responded by letting out a spine chilling screech.

By the time Lyndon finished cutting the girl free, Kormac and Natasha had the spider crumbling with only two legs intact. Kormac delivered the finishing blow by thrusting his spear in between the spider's extremely large pincers. The spider came crashing down on Kormac, it took the three of them to lift it up enough so that Kormac could escape, but not before Lyndon made a crack at him.

Natasha sighed as Lyndon charmed his way into the girl's heart on the walk back to her town, Natasha was sure he would convince her of the best way to thank him for heroically rescuing her, best way in his mind at least. Kormac fell into step beside her, "He'll never change will he?"

"Well, at least we won't have to pay for a room for him at the inn." Kormac retorted, earning him a little smile.

After returning to the town, they collected their rewards and went their separate ways. Lyndon was certainly going to chase after women, what Kormac always did when they went to town was a mystery to her, she just figured he went to the church and normally she would be right. This time, however, he had a very specific mission in mind, one that required a merchant.

Natasha hurried to the inn and paid for a room, she only had one thing that she wanted; a long hot bath. She washed the dirt from her body then had the tub filled to the top with hot water. As she slowly guided herself into the water she moaned in pleasure, it had been far too long since she had felt something so relaxing, far too long since she had been able to wash herself. The water poured over the edge as she submerged her entire body in the water.

When the water lost its heat she stood and dried off. Natasha walked to the bed and collapsed on it, not bothering to dress herself.

Natasha awoke feeling wonderful, compared to the hard ground the bed felt heavenly. She stretched and laid in bed staring out the window, the sun would come up soon. Natasha dressed quickly and opened the door and almost stepped on a package. She picked it up and walked back to the bed. When Natasha opened it she found a high-quality red scarf, almost exactly like her old one. On top of the scarf was a small card that read:

_For what you've lost._

_-K_

Natasha smiled, you wouldn't think that such a large, intimidating man would be so thoughtful. Kormac seemed to not only want to rid the world of evil, but also fix every problem he could along the way. Natasha wrapped the scarf around her neck and walked happily out of the Inn.

They had agreed to meet near the front of the town just after sunrise. While walking Natasha noticed Lyndon climbing out of a window, he dropped to the ground and sauntered up to her, a smug grin on his face.

When he reached her Natasha gave him a disapproving look. He only smiled and started whistling that merry tune, symbolizing a successful night.

Kormac was already waiting by the main gate of the town when he saw Lyndon and Natasha walking towards him. He smiled when he saw Natasha wearing the scarf. He wasn't sure if she would accept the gift but he knew she had loved that scarf. His gaze locked with hers and she smiled back at him.

* * *

Natasha looked up at the ship with unease, this was the last thing she wanted to do. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked back to see Kormac, he looked at her with sympathy. She wouldn't admit it but the only thing she hated more than spiders was sailing, but Tyrael needed them to travel east to Caldeum, and they didn't have the time to travel north, as she did when first making her way to New Tristram.

They would sail across the twin seas, if Natasha could muster up the courage to get onto the ship. She took a hesitant step forward and walked onto the boat, feeling it rock beneath her feet she quickly turned around to leave and bumped into Kormac's chest. He gently turned her back around and urged her forward.

Natasha could feel him against her back making sure she didn't try to make another run for it.

The three of them had managed to save up enough money to get them passage across the sea, safe and comfortable passage, or so they were promised. Kormac guided her below deck and into her room. It seemed the nothing phased him, he acclimated to any place they went, any situation they were put in. Natasha fell forward onto bed and silently cursed her heels and the rocking of the ship. She could hear Kormac chuckling behind her.

"I suppose you think this is hilarious," she stated, glaring at him. His expression sobered a bit, but he still kept a small smile, "No one would guess that the fearsome Nephalem, a dangerous demon hunter, would have such a fear of sailing. Of all the things we've faced, I just imagined that nothing would phase you, it seems I'm collecting quite the list of things that unnerve you."

"Such as?"

"Sailing," he said taking a step towards her, "Spiders," he took another step, "and this!" Natasha yelped as he scooped her up into his arms. She squirmed about trying to escape his grasp. Kormac gently set her on her feet, laughing wholeheartedly.

"Didn't I say if you ever did that again I would-ack!"

The boat shifted and Natasha grabbed Kormac before falling backwards on the bed, bringing him down with her. She squeezed her eyes shut as they fell, Kormac watched her slowly open her eyes. Time seemed to pass infinitely slower as they gazed into the other's eyes. Natasha could see that same passionate look in his eyes. Kormac slowly leaned in, stopping mere centimeters from her lips, almost as if asking for permission. Natasha closed her eyes, her lips just barely opening.

Kormac jumped back and Natasha bolted upright as they heard a loud knock on the door just before it opened. Lyndon walked in, "There you two are," he had an unsatisfied look on his face, "did you know that there is not a single woman aboard this ship?"

"Other than you, of course," he added after glancing over to see Natasha's glare. Kormac smiled, looking pleased with himself.

"You!" Lyndon threw an accusatory look at Kormac, "You knew."

"Of course, it's not as if this is a ferry ride across the river. Wouldn't want to be thrown overboard because you slept with the wrong woman."

"A wrong woman...no such thing" Lyndon grumbled under his breath before storming out.

Kormac walked towards the door muttering something about getting food and quickly left after Lyndon. Natasha collapsed on the bed and hid her face in the pillow. "You idiot," she muttered to herself. For the rest of the trip she did her best to avoid spending any more time alone with Kormac.

* * *

**Please review, review, Review! I would love to know what you all are thinking about the story so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Your enemies are growing stronger, you need a warrior at your side."_**

* * *

Kormac moved swiftly out of Natasha's room and to his own before closing the door and pounding his fist against it. What was he doing? If Lyndon hadn't walked in he would have . . . he didn't want to think about what he would have done. No, he thought to himself, he did want to think about it and that worried him. He couldn't lie to himself, he was deeply attracted to Natasha, her long beautiful hair, her full lips, her gorgeous eyes, and her wonderfully curvy body, but it wasn't just that. She was a good person, she cared for people and had helped many people on their travels. He had never enjoyed just being with another person as he did with her. That attraction had only grown stronger as they grew closer throughout their travels, but he had taken vows as a templar. He would honor those vows, no matter how much self-control it took, and it would take a lot of self-control. He tossed himself on the bed, not bothering to undress before falling asleep.

Kormac sighed to himself, she'd been avoiding him ever since what happened the first night of the trip. He sat alone in his room, the ship swaying in motion with the waves, he had brought this upon himself, but didn't realize how much he missed her companionship until then.

They barely said anything to one another and every time they were alone together she would practically run from the room. She spent more of her time talking to the crew, and even seemed to be talking to Lyndon more than to him.

All their time apart had given him ample time to continue translating the journal that he had taken from Jondar's body. He looked down at the journal in his hands and sighed, remember what she had told him back in New Tristram. "You do not seem the kind of person who was once as sinful as you claim, I wonder if there is any such 'sin' to be found." The thought of it had haunted him. He had taken to translating the journal to unlock any secrets from his past, as Jondar had. It was proving to be a lengthy task. **  
**

Kormac stood and walked to the deck. He drew his sword, practicing the training he had learned in the order.

Then sun beat heavily down on the deck, their journey was nearing its end and the hot sun of the east was bearing down on him. It had been a long time since Kormac was in a place of such warmth. It didn't take long before Kormac was sweating, he pulled his shirt over his shoulders and tossed it aside before continuing.

Natasha walked up to the deck and stopped as soon as she saw Kormac. She knew he was a muscular man but hot damn, he looked good with his shirt off. She watched mesmerized by the way his muscles rippled as he swung the sword. Natasha could see the sweat drip down his skin and imagined what it would feel like to have his skin pressed against hers and hated how much she longed for his touch. He was the first man she had ever met who affected her this way. She met plenty of men in her travels but nothing had matter to her then, other than her revenge. It seemed that was slowly changing, now she wanted something more, much more.

Natasha could feel her cheeks flush as she made eye contact with Kormac. Could he tell what she had thought of?

Kormac tensed, he wasn't sure what to say but he didn't want her to leave. He watched to see what she would do. He was amazed at how well she dealt with the heat, even during the hottest part of the day she still wore the red scarf he had given her.

Natasha shared his gaze, watching as the heaving of his chest slowly became a more calm, steady rise and fall.

The wind blew and he watched as it danced through her hair, gently lifting the edge of the scarf off her shoulder. Kormac stepped closer to her, judging her reaction with each step. She didn't move an inch.

Natasha's heart hammered in her chest as he reached towards her, taking the scarf in his hand and placing it back over her shoulder. She mentally scolded herself for letting him have such an effect on her, she couldn't. She wanted him to touch her.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it out of her face, it was softer than anything he had felt before. Kormac suddenly dropped his hand and racked his brain for something to say, anything.

"How are you feeling? I know the rocking of the boat makes you uneasy."

Almost as if to make his point the waves rocked the boat, making Natasha fall forward into his arms. He wanted to hold her there forever but she stepped back with a quickness that was nearly painful, almost as if she couldn't stand being near him. This made Kormac question what had happened the first night. He had thought that she wanted him to kiss her but the way she was acting now screamed the opposite.

Natasha saw the look in his eyes, almost sadness, as she moved away from him. How could he be sad? He had been the one to practically run away from her, and had made no attempt to be near her afterwards. She wanted nothing more than to stay there in her arms but she was stubborn and refused to be the one to try to mend the bridge that was slowly forming between them.

"I'm fine," she said and walked away.

Kormac watched her leave, he wanted so badly to go after her, but he couldn't trust himself. He tried to think of his vows . . . blasted vows.

He watched Natasha as she walked away quickly, bumping into Lyndon on her way to her room.

"In a hurry, dear?"

Natasha sighed inwardly, Lyndon was the last person she wanted to speak to about it. She slumped her shoulder when she realized the only two people she had to talk to were Kormac and Lyndon. In that moment she missed the time when she traveled alone, far less trouble when you only have to be content with yourself for company.

"Not at all."

Lyndon gave her a questioning look, "Oh? Then _still_ seasick?" Natasha found herself annoyed at his tone, Kormac and Lyndon seemed particularly fond of picking at her shortcomings. "Maybe I'm just sick of being in the company of you men!"

"Why, I'm positively wounded," he said smirking, "and here I absolutely _love_ your company."

Natasha rolled her eyes, knowing how utterly insincere his comment was and shoved him out of her way.

Lyndon continued on and turned to Kormac, "Don't suppose you know what's put her in a foul mood?"

"What, you aren't enough?" Kormac said before turning to continue taking his frustration out on the air. He heard Lyndon grumble before he, too, left in the opposite direction.

Kormac trained until his arms could hardly lift his blade, and there wasn't much light, other than the stars, to see it with. He walked to his room but stopped at Natasha's door, he wanted to clear the air before they reached Caldeum, she managed to avoid him well enough confined to a ship with him and he didn't want to imagine how little he would see her with a whole desert to escape to.

He knocked gently on the door.

After a few moments of silence he decided to test his luck and slowly opened the door. He found her laying in the bed, asleep. She tossed about and he felt pained watching her, even in her sleep she felt unrest. He was turning to leave when he heard her speak. "Halissa." It started out as a soft murmur and grew louder until Natasha screamed her name, tears streaming down her cheeks. Natasha reached out, rolling over the edge of the bed. Kormac dropped to the ground and caught her before she hit the floor. Natasha tossed about in his arms, not knowing what else to do he pulled her closer and rocked her in his arms, smoothing her hair down and whispering, "It's okay," over and over. Slowly she calmed in his arms and woke, her eyes slowly opened. In that moment she felt something that she had never felt in another's company; safe.

"Kormac," she said, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear. She clutched his shirt and sobbed into his chest. He waited patiently, just holding her until she finished. She lifted her head from his chest but didn't look at him. Natasha brushed her hand down his chest, where her tears had soaked his shirt, the feeling sent a shiver down his spine.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking into his eyes. He nodded and waited a moment before asking, "Who is Halissa?"

"My sister."

"Oh." Kormac pulled her into a tight embrace, happy that she didn't resist his touch, he lifted her up and placed her back in the bed, she smiled at him before he left.

"Wait," she called to him, "will you. . .stay? Just for a little while."

"Of course." He sat in a chair near her bed until she fell asleep again.

Kormac left, pulling the door closed and smiled to himself. He walked to his own room and almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting the new chapter, its been a super busy week and this upcoming week will be just as busy. Finals *sigh* I hope the new chapter was worth the wait :) Review, review, review!**

* * *

_**"Demons... Fire... More demons. I would have thought the Lord of Sin would be more creative."**_

* * *

_Kormac awoke to the sound of birds singing. Birds? Sunshine streamed in from the window. Where am I? He looked around and found himself laying in a large bed, it was the most comfortable bed he had ever been in. He looked around, the entire room was furnished with the most intricate and expensive things he had ever seen. He climbed from the bed and turned hearing the door open. Natasha? She wore a different outfit than usual, a dress. It had the same sort of black leather corset she would wear, but only covered from just below the bust to her hips. The rest of the dress was a dark blue color that matched her eyes. It covered her chest and wrapped around her arms, leaving her shoulders and a good portion of cleavage exposed. The silky blue cloth continued from the hips down, covering the top of her thighs but not much else._

_Kormac shifted trying to keep his gaze focused on her eyes and nothing else. She walked up to him and kissed him, pressing her body against his. Kormac was stunned, his mind racing with all the reasons he should break away from her, but instead he wrapped his arms around her. _

_When she pulled back Kormac sucked a deep breath in, "What are you-_

_She pressed her lips against his again, this time he sprung to action, kissing her passionately. She moaned against his lips prompting him to pull her closer, she stepped back towards the bed pulling him with her. _

_Kormac lifted her into his arms and she responded by wrapping her legs around him tightly. They fell on the bed and Natasha moaned in delight, feeling his growing arousal underneath her. She reached under the edge of his shirt and tugged it up over his head. He moved one hand over her hips and the other to her cheek as he pulled her down to his lips and their tongues intertwined. He closed his eyes and a soft moan escaped his lips._

Kormac opened his eyes to the dull ceiling above him and shuttered. He was in need of a good dousing of extremely cold water.

Once freshly washed Kormac walked hesitantly to eat, he was worried he would see Natasha. Not that he didn't want to see her but their last encounter hadn't done anything to clear up things between them.

Natasha watched Kormac enter the room, she chewed her food slowly and eyed him to see what he would do. He looked conflicted but after a brief pause he picked up a plate of food and sat across from her.

"Did you sleep well?" Natasha asked, hoping to keep the conversation away from what he had found out about her.

Kormac gulped, remembering his dream.

"I slept fine," he said, with a tone harsher than he had meant. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "How are you feeling after-

"Fine." Natasha shifted uncomfortably, recalling how she had let down her guard in front of him and how he held her.

The tension didn't ease any throughout the rest of their morning, but at least they were talking.

* * *

Natasha leaned against the main mast and looked out into the distance, she loved the ocean, and had grown more comfortable with sailing. She rarely stumbled and had finally learned what everything was called and the difference between port and starboard.

Natasha squinted her eyes and leaned forward, it looked like storm clouds ahead. It didn't take long before the storm clouds were right above them. She felt the water droplets fall and start to soak her hair and clothing, the rain didn't worry her, it was the violent rocking of the waves that felt ominous. Barely able to keep standing Natasha gripped the mast tightly. Lightning flashed, brightening the otherwise dark cloudy sky.

Natasha could hear the crew yelling but couldn't make out what exactly they were saying. She took a deep breath and stepped away from the mast, slowly making her way to the cabins.

Kormac stepped out of his room and saw Natasha clinging to the wall and chuckled to himself.

"What's going on?"

"Storm," she said cringing, nearly losing her balance.

"Do you need some help?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Natasha slowly looked from his hand and back up to him. He had an earnest look upon his face. She slowly lifted her hand and set it upon his. It was so small in comparison. Natasha was surprised at how warm and rough they were compared to hers.

The storm only grew stronger, unable to control the direction of the ship, it crashed about, the waves taking it where they willed. Natasha and Kormac were tossed across the room when the waves brought the ship crashing into the rocks that were hidden by the rainfall and darkness.

Natasha looked up and instantly felt bad, she had landed on Kormac. He was so very warm against her cold, wet clothing. Her mind drifted off to all the things she could do with him to warm herself. Startled by the sound of Kormac groaning she sat up, straddling him, and was glad that the ship had stopped moving, until she realized what that meant and she was up on her feet in an instant, Kormac following closely behind.

Kormac tried not to think of what she had felt like on top of him, it felt so good, so right. His mind drifted back to the dream and he smiled slightly until remembering his vows. He mentally scolded himself for thinking such thoughts and made a note to pray more.

Once out of the room she was met with water splashing under her feet and she heard Lyndon grumbling about water damage and new boots.

"Lovely weather we're having." Lyndon said, once he spotted Natasha and Kormac, "I was thinking a good stroll on deck was in order, care to join?"

The three of them made it out on deck in time for the waves to toss the ship in the other direction sending Natasha and Lyndon over the edge.

She could hear a series of curses shouted from Lyndon as he broke the surface of the water. From below Natasha could see the damage that the rocks had dealt to the ship and cursed the sea, the ship wouldn't make it to land, it was sinking. Natasha looked up to find a panicked Kormac looking down at her. She could hear Lyndon and Kormac calling her name and she struggled to stay above water. That was the last thing she saw before being carried away by the waves.

* * *

**A/N: Its a shorter chapter, but hopefully still good. I have already started on the next chapter and if all goes well it will be ready before Thursday. Please continue reviewing, I'd love to know what you think, and am glad you guys are enjoying the story! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"I have left everything behind… only hope guides me now."**_

* * *

Natasha awoke on a beach and groaned. Her mouth tasted of salt water and sand. They hadn't been far from their destination when the storm hit, leading Natasha to believe that she wasn't that far from Kurast, the city where they were scheduled to dock. Though still far enough for it to be a long journey ahead, especially since she had no sense of direction to go to find it. Natasha thought of Kormac and hoped that he, and the rest of the ship, had made it to the dock alright.

She stood and brushed the sand from her clothes, taking a look around after. Just a little ways off she saw a figure and assumed it was Lyndon. He was still passed out and looked dreadful. She knelt down beside him and rolled him over onto his back, and checked to see if he was breathing.

She smacked his cheeks, "Lyndon… Lyndon!"

"Oh for goodness sake, stop smacking me, woman, I'm quite alright," he said briskly as he caught her hand just centimeters from his cheek.

"Good… then get up."

Lyndon groaned and then stood beside her. "Well, wonderful, we're in the middle of bloody nowhere!" Natasha sighed, "We can't be that far from Kurast."

"Oh... Can't we? And I suppose you know which direction to walk and do you happen to have food and water for us to survive upon stuffed in that voluptuous bosom of yours? No?...Then it seems we _can_ be _that _far."

Natasha kicked the sand and stormed off, away from Lyndon was as good a direction as any, and if she was lucky it would be the _right _direction.

Natasha looked back to see Lyndon stalking a ways behind her, close enough to be in earshot but far enough to escape her anger towards him. They continued this way for the next ten hours.

"How long do you plan on walking?" Lyndon called to Natasha.

"Until we reach Kurast. We've been walking for quite some time and I'm sure we'll see the docks soon." Natasha couldn't slow down.

They had no food or water and she was growing weary, if they did not make it to Kurast soon then they would surely not survive the night, if the heat of the day didn't kill them before then.

Natasha stopped suddenly, "Lyndon, don't move."

"What? Why?"

Natasha loaded her weapon and readied a dagger in her other hand. She could see the sand shift. There was a creature under the sand and it was circling her. She turned and could see Lyndon, his bow at the ready, and knew that he could see it too.

The creature burst through the sand and they fired. Natasha cursed when her bolts ricocheted off the tough armor of the spiked creature. An arrow pierced the armor and the creature cried out, swinging its mace like tail towards Natasha, knocking her off her feet while tearing through the cloth covering her stomach, leaving deep gashes across her skin. Natasha struggled to stand up, feeling Lyndon's arm wrap around her, she leaned on him.

"I have a grenade but we're too close, it'll kill us along with the creature." She felt Lyndon tug her backwards, trying to get her away from the creature. She let him drag her away, watching the wounded creature screech. They were nearly far enough away when two more creatures leapt from the sand to aid their wounded comrade.

Natasha shoved Lyndon, "Go, leave me."

"No, I won't."

Natasha glared at him, "Don't be an idiot, go. NOW!"

Lyndon cursed out loud and ran back, leaving Natasha, barely standing. She watched, firing her arrows to make sure their attention stayed on her and not Lyndon. She grasped the potion in her hand, thankful that she had it there with her and chugged it down before throwing the cluster grenades.

"This is gonna hurt." She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact of the blast. First she felt the heat and then the force, it knocked her back and she landed against the sand. All the air was taken from her lungs on impact. Natasha groaned against the ground, her wounds filling with sand. She managed to roll over on her back before Lyndon was there by her side. She smirked, he was covered in the guts of the creatures just as she was, "The whole blood and creature guts is a good look for you, not sure how much the ladies will love it."

Lyndon tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. How could it, looking down at her in the condition she was in?

"I'll have you know the ladies _always_ love me." Lyndon lifted her up into his arms and continued walking, hopefully, towards Kurast.

Hours past and Natasha struggled to stay conscious.

"Lyndon."

"Yes, dear? Not liking the silence, shall I whistle a merry tune?"

"You have to leave me."

"I won't lea-

"You don't have a choice, you'll never make it to Kurast while carrying me. You'll be too tired to get there. I will only hold you back. Go."

"Nonsense, I'll get help. You'll be fine, up and about. And you and Mr. Righteous Templar will be together and scolding me about my wicked ways in no time." Natasha knew he was trying to reassure her, but the look on his face seemed more like he was trying to convince himself of it, to make leaving her there easier. He placed her gently on the ground and she felt him place a soft kiss on her forehead before she watched him walk away.

It felt like forever, laying there in the heat. She was losing consciousness and groaned, struggling to keep her eyes open. Just for a moment, she told herself, I'll just rest my eyes for a moment. Her head fell back against the sand and she opened her eyes one last time. She saw Kormac above her. What is he doing here?

"Kormac?" she whispered, before her eyes shut. She heard someone call out her name before she fell into the darkness.

* * *

Kormac sighed, the ship had made it to Kurast, just barely. He had collected all of his, Natasha's and Lyndon's things, taking them ashore for safe keeping, not willing to imagine that the worst had happened to them. He bought a room at the Inn and left anything he didn't need there. Then he stocked up on potions, food, and water, lastly he used what little money he had left for a bottle of rum for Lyndon and candy for Natasha.

Through their travels he had noticed her eyeing the candy at the stores and occasionally buying some when they had an excess of money. She loved chocolate, which he found quite endearing, seeing her staring longingly at the candy, as if she were just a little girl.

She was tough and didn't give out personal information freely so Kormac watched diligently for any soft spots in her seemingly impenetrable wall that she built to keep people out.

Kormac remembered the moment they shared on the ship and sighed, it was the first time she had ever opened up to him and he would be damned if it would be the last. He was off to find Lyndon and Natasha, to find them _alive_.

Kormac started walking to the south of Kurast, towards where he thought the waves would have brought them. When he reached the bridge out of the city he found that it was destroyed and swore, kicking a rock towards the edge but stopped in his tracks when he saw that it did not fall.

"Its an illusion."

Kormac swung around with his blade up, towards the voice. A woman. She had blonde hair and her clothes exposed her stomach, allowing him to see her pale skin. She looked unlike any woman he had ever seen.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Eirena, I can help you."

"How?" He studied her, she looked harmless enough but he had been out in the world long enough to know, nothing is ever as it seems. He looked towards her weapon, a staff, and guessed she was a magic user.

"I am an enchantress, I can dispel the magic that cast this illusion and any others that you encounter, should you wish to allow me to join you in your journeys," she smiled at him, awaiting his answer.

"I am looking for my companions, you may accompany me if you wish, but know this: our purpose is honorable but our path is dangerous. If you stay we will not be able to guarantee your safety."

She nodded and stepped forward, using her magic to show what truly lay in front of them; the bridge was fully intact. Though it looked sturdy enough, it had clearly been worn down throughout the years.

"May I know your name?"

"I am Kormac, the templar." He glanced towards her, "What brings you here?"

"I am in search of a hero; a nephalem. I will aid her in her quest and prevent the great disaster that my master foresaw." Kormac immediately thought of Natasha and remembered what Alaric had said at the drowned temple.

They continued on for hours, Kormac asked her of her origins and Eirena questioned him about his companions and the order of templars. He enjoyed the conversation, imagining how it would have felt traveling all this way alone. Kormac was in the middle of telling her about the journal he had found on Jondar's body when he saw someone out in the distance and ran towards them.

It was Lyndon, he looked completely exhausted and was covered in blood and what looked to be the remnants of something that he fought.

"Where is she?"

Lyndon collapsed at his feet and Kormac kneeled beside him, taking the water from his pack. Lyndon was badly burned by the sun, his lips were cracked and bloody, and his joints stiff from exhaustion, dried blood, and guts. He took the water and chugged it greedily, not caring that it poured out of his mouth and over his face.

"You have to… save her… she stopped them… but... bleeding out…" Lyndon collapsed on the ground; unconscious.

Eirena looked at Kormac with a worried expression, "Go, I'll tend to his wounds while you find her."

Kormac took off running in the direction that Lyndon had come from. He hoped that she was not far behind. Kormac's body ached from traveling all day but he didn't let it slow him down. Ignoring the pain he continued on in the hot sun of the blistering desert. From the little that Lyndon had said Kormac knew that she was injured and alone. It wasn't long before he found her crumpled on the ground.

Kormac ran to her, "Natasha!"

He heard her whisper his name before her eyes shut and didn't open again.

"Natasha! No… no no no no..." he lifted her up and carried her back towards Eirena and Lyndon, "Hold on, Natasha.. please, just hold on..." he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was better, I tried to make it more detailed without being boring. Please continue to read and review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To** **mirajane-fan, Sorry if I made the character seem too weak, I tried to take what you said into account for this chapter and I hope you like it. For crazykatz411, thanks so much for your review, that encouraged me to work on getting this chapter posted sooner. For** **everyone, Thanks for the reviews, I'm always looking to make the story better, please continue to read and review :) **

* * *

**_"He has intervened for the sake of humankind time and again, for he sees the potential for heroism and selflessness in each of us. He has even acted against the mandates of his fellow Council members to fight on our behalf. For that alone I always have and always will believe in him."_**

* * *

Natasha awoke, slowly lifting her eyelids. She was met with the wood beams of a ceiling, she turned her head, looking around, and saw Kormac. He was in a seat beside her sleeping, his body leaned towards her. She followed the length of his arm with her eyes and found his hand in hers. When she tried to move her hand away he squeezed her hand tighter and shifted in the chair. Kormac looked up at her, his eyes flashed with emotion; sadness and worry, then relief. Natasha let her gaze wash over his face and body, he had a tired, worn down look about him. His hair was in disarray and he no longer wore his armor. Instead he donned a cloth shirt, her mind flashed to him shirtless, that was untucked from his pants. Natasha noticed how tight the pants were and tried to keep her mind from wandering to places they ought not to be.

"How are you feeling?"

Her eyes snapped back up to his at the sound of his voice, mentally shaking the thoughts from her mind.

"I'm…" Natasha shifted and sharp pain exploded through her body, "fine." She didn't dare move again after that. "How long has it been since you found me?"

"Only a day, but you must be hungry, and thirsty, surely." He rose from the chair, slowly releasing her hand from his grip. "I'll get you something to eat and drink." and with that he left the room.

Natasha looked around the room and wondered how long she had been laying in this bed. She pulled back the covers, only now realizing that she wasn't wearing any clothing. She jerked the covers back up over her body when she heard the door open again.

"Don't worry. Lyndon neither saw or touched you, nor I." Kormac said, carrying a bowl of steaming, delicious food and a mug of, what Natasha hoped was, cold water.

"Then who did help to heal me?" Natasha turned her gaze to the woman who entered the room after Kormac.

"I did." She lifted the clothing in her hands, "I brought these, they're similar to what you wore before, but in much better condition and better quality, I assure you. They may not look like much, as armor goes, but these have been imbued with magical properties. They were specially made for you." She smiled at Natasha. Everything about her seemed to be kind and inviting, Natasha watched her place the clothes on the other side of the bed she was in, "Who are you?"

"Eirena, she's an enchantress. She helped me find you and Lyndon, and she healed you both." Kormac said, answering for Eirena. Though, she didn't seem to mind, she simply smiled brightly at Kormac and Natasha.

"You should eat up, and rest." Eirena said as she and Kormac made their way to the door. Pausing to whisper to Kormac, he nodded and they left Natasha.

Natasha picked up the bowl and groaned at the pain it caused her. The warmth of the soup felt amazing against her throat, she gulped it down, the water following quickly. She sat in silence, her fingers smoothing down the blankets, gathering them up in her hand and then releasing them only to smoothing them down again. She felt uneasy sitting there idly, so she decided to test her body. She lifted both arms, moving them, no pain. Next she wiggled her toes and rotated her ankles, still no pain. Natasha pulled back the blanket. Her legs were bruised and scraped but there were no major injuries. Her abdomen was bandaged, her mind flashed to the creatures tail slicing through her skin and she winced. Slowly Natasha unwrapped the bandages, wishing to see the wound. There were four long streaks across her, the wounds were not even half as deep as before. Her fingers traced the scar tissue at the edges of the wounds where they had started to heal, wondering if it would scar. She thought back to her older injuries realizing that none had ever scarred before. Her skin was slightly darker than Eirena's, but held the same untouched look.

The next day Kormac brought her food and Eirena gave her new bandages and applied some sort of salve to Natasha's wound. By that evening Natasha could sit up and her bruises had faded and all scraps on her arms and legs were fully healed.

Natasha pulled back the blanket and swung her legs off the bed, reaching for the pants. They were black leather with silver down the sides, black laces crossing the red. The corset ended just under her breasts, and smooth silver cloth, matching the pants, continued up, wrapping around her neck the black leather strings lacing over the open skin of her chest all the way up to her neck.

Natasha heard the door open.

"Do you like them?" Eirena said, smiling at her.

"Yes, I'm sure they will work very well. How did you meet Kormac?" Natasha said, hoping that she sounded more friendly than she felt towards this woman. It didn't take long for her to notice that Kormac was fond of her. She saw them talking often, she would laugh and he would smile, just far enough away that Natasha couldn't hear them. Natasha had felt a pang of jealousy, though she would never admit it.

"On the road out of Kurast. I have been talking to Kormac and I wish to join you and your companions, I believe I may be of further use. Your quest seems to be the same as my own."

As much as Natasha wanted to keep Eirena away from Kormac she knew that Eirena had healed her and Lyndon, and couldn't deny that her abilities would be of great use on their journey. "Yes, of course you should join us." Natasha smiled back at her, trying to convince both herself and Eirena that she wanted this.

Kormac paced outside the door, Eirena had gone in to check up on Natasha and he was impatiently awaiting her return. The door opened and Eirena slowly walked out. Eirena walked down the hall, she had found the nephalem that she was looking for, now she was certain of it.

"How is she?" He asked nervously, rubbing the scarf he held in his hands. Eirena smiled at him, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Kormac walked in and saw Natasha standing beside the bed in the armor Eirena had bought her. He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes following her figure and back up to her eyes, she looked amazing. As amazing as she looked he was even more surprised that she was standing, she shouldn't even be able to sit up, let alone be standing by now.

"H..How are you feeling?" Natasha blinked at him.

"Better. I talked to Eirena, so she will be joining us. I was thinking we should leave at sundown and escape the heat." Natasha shifted, things between them had yet to return to their normal comfortable banter, which made her feel all the worse about how close he was becoming with Eirena.

"Natasha, I..." Kormac started, but then stopped looking down at his hands and the scarf he held in them.

"Yes?" Natasha waited expectantly.

Kormac handed her the scarf, "I just... wanted to return this to you." He wanted so much more than that. He wanted to tell her how he felt, to hold her like he had before, to press his lips against hers, but he knew that it couldn't happen.

Outside the room Eirena stood in the hall waiting for Kormac and Natasha to join her so they could be on their way. Lyndon, a few doors down, blew a kiss and slowly closed the door strutting back to his room, nearly walking into Eirena. She looked up at him, an innocent smile on her face, "I thought your room was that way" she said, pointing in the opposite direction of the room he had just exited.

"It is."

"Then what were you doing in there?" she said, pointing at the room, which happened to belong to a young maiden that he had finished seducing in record time. Lyndon smiled playfully, "Took a wrong turn. Is that a crime?" he smirked, caressing her cheek and added, "I'll willingly submit if you're the one punishing me." Lyndon winked at her and continued on his way. Eirena was still standing there blushing when Natasha and Kormac came out of the room.

"Are you ready to leave?" Natasha asked, not noticing the flush on Eirena's cheeks.

"Oh.. Y..Yes. Of course," She glanced back over her shoulder, her eyes wandering up and down Lyndon's figure, "let's go."

* * *

Natasha walked at the front of the group, not wanting to watch Kormac and Eirena talking. She had taken the lead the day before, when they left Kurast, but not for the same reason. She had wanted to get moving again, laying around at the inn had begun to make her uncomfortable, she longed to be outside... and shoot something. Now she was feeling jealous and she hated the feeling, being far enough ahead of the others she often dealt with any danger before they were close enough to help.

What Natasha didn't know was that Kormac and Eirena's closeness was more akin to brother and sister, rather than anything else. She had a vast knowledge but it was all of a time before the one she found herself in now. Kormac enjoyed hearing about the history of his land.

"Were there no Templars in that time?" Kormac asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"No, but I believe there was an order similar to it, though I'm afraid I know little of your order."

They continued talking, Kormac telling her more of the order and Eirena told him about her time with the Prophet and about her sisters. Lyndon was content with bringing up the rear, though he couldn't seem to take his eyes off Eirena's.

Once they made camp, Kormac pulled out Jondar's journal, he had translated nearly three fourths of the journal. The things he read were disconcerting and disturbing to say the least, but he found a part that Jondar had written about freeing ones memories, the memories that the order had taken. Eirena sat down beside him.

"You look troubled."

Kormac sighed, "I am." He told her all that he had read, concerned that it might be true. Eirena listened patiently before saying, "Then you should find out the truth, I am certain Natasha would agree, as would I and Lyndon." Kormac looked up at Natasha and Lyndon, she was laughing at something Lyndon had said. Kormac groaned, he used to make her laugh. Now they didn't talk about anything other than their quest. _And its all your fault, you big idiot,_ he thought to himself. He disliked Lyndon and they argued nearly every time they spoke to one another, so the idea of him supporting this was hardly comforting but Kormac knew that Eirena was right when she said that Natasha would agree and she always did what was right.

"Thank you, Eirena." He looked back down at the journal, Jondar had written about 'key words' that revealed the truth of his past, beginning his distrust of the order. Kormac thought deeply about what he should do for the rest of their journey to Caldeum. He wanted to know the truth, but would stay loyal to the light no matter what he discovered.

* * *

Natasha sighed with relief, they were finally there, she walked towards Tyrael and Leah, whom she was greatly happy to see again.

"Here we are: Caldeum, jewel of the east. Uncle Deckard loved this place..." Leah said, a sad look in her eyes.

Tyrael had a disgusted look on his face, "He wouldn't now that it is under the spell of Belial, Lord of Lies. I can smell his stench on the air"

Natasha stepped forward, "We'll have to separate. You two search for Belial while I track down Maghda and make her pain for Cain's death." she said, with a look of determination.

She noticed Kormac walking beside her and deliberately quickened her pace, she didn't want to speak to him. It was clear to her by now that what she thought was going to happen on that ship was merely her imagination. Kormac easily matched her pace. This continued until Kormac couldn't take it anymore, "Would you please stop running from me."

Natasha shrugged, "I'm not running."

Kormac took a deep breath, "I need to speak with you, so would you please stop acting as though I have the plague and just let me walk beside you."

Natasha didn't answer, only kept walking, this time without trying to get away. Kormac walked beside her, drawing closer before saying, "I've read Jondar's journal."

This peeked Natasha's interest, she had all but forgotten that he had Jondar's journal "And?"

"He speaks of 'key words' that could unlock my memories, of who I was, what I did before I was conscripted to the order."

Natasha stopped walking and looked up at Kormac, "but you haven't read these words?"

"No, I haven't yet."

"Yet? So you plan to?"

Kormac thought for a moment, "I am unsure, I spoke to Eirena about it," Natasha tensed, hearing her name, "and she said that I should find out the truth."

Natasha could feel her anger rising, he had spoken to Eirena first. He had only known her for a week maybe two, and knew Natasha for months, it had been half a year since they first met, yet Kormac chose to tell Eirena first.

"Well, what are you waiting for if _Eirena_ said you should then why did you even bother telling this to me?! Looks like you two have it all figured out." Natasha instantly regretted what she had said and sighed inwardly.

Kormac was startled at her hostile behavior, "Because I wanted to know what you think.. what you think is important to me, as always."

Natasha clenched her fists, "If _Eirena_ thinks you should do it, then you should. You already know that I don't think you were a sinful man as the order claims you were before, finding out the truth will be good." She turned and continued walking, not bothering to look back at the thoroughly confused Templar behind her.

Later that night Kormac opened up the journal and reread through Jondar's writings. He thought about what Natasha had said. He wanted her to be right, he wanted to be a good mad, a man worthy of her love, but if she were right, if what the order had said wasn't true then that meant that the order was corrupted. Kormac took a deep breath and read the words that Jondar had read before him.

Kormac fell back against the ground shaking, his vision went white and images, scenes from his memories flashed across his eyes. Natasha saw Kormac shaking on the ground and ran over to him, grabbing his arm and holding the back of his head to keep him from hurting himself. The moment seemed like eternity before Kormac gasped and opened his eyes.

"What happened? Are you okay? Kormac, say something!" Natasha pleaded.

Kormac took a deep breath in and looked into Natasha's beautiful deep blue eyes, "I remember."


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, I just want to say sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. After winter break and classes starting up again, I'm just tired...alllll the time, but that's no excuse so I made this chapter as a little extra something, and the next chapter will be up soon. So thanks for all the views, follows and favorites :) Continue to review please!**

* * *

**_"As a farmer reaps his wheat, so must the order harvest and purify the weeds."_**

* * *

Kormac ran forward, laughing, as his friends trailed behind him. "You'll never catch me!" he called back to them.

"Kormac!"

"Wait! Kormac!"

"Watch out!" his friend yelled to him but he was too far ahead to hear them. Kormac look back towards where he was running and fell down the hill rolling down and landing in a heap at the edge of a river. Kormac stood brushing himself off and looked up to see a woman bathing in the river. She gasped, startled by him but wasn't too alarmed because he was a small child. "Hello."

"I..I I'm terribly sorry." Kormac turned crimson and turned around in a rush, scrambling back up the hill.

* * *

Kormac picked up the sword, "Whoa" he said in wonder. He clumsily swung it around.

"Hey, watch where you swing that little man" his father said, stepping backwards.

Kormac smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." He lowered the sword and his father tousled his hair, "It's alright. You'll get the hang of it." Kormac raised his head to look at his father with a wide grin on his face, "You'll teach me?"

* * *

Kormac stood with his weapon in hand, griping it tightly. He took a slow breath and stepped towards the man. He swung and Kormac blocked. Time seemed to slow as they fought. Kormac dodged swings and danced around his opponent. He lunged forward, clashing blades and tripped the man. He fell and Kormac kicked his sword away. Kormac smiled, "I win."

"That you did, my son. That you did." Kormac's father smiled with pride. "You will do wonderfully at the tournament. If you fight like that, you're sure to win." Kormac had been preparing for the annual tournament with his father for months, he was finally ready. What Kormac's father didn't know was that Kormac wasn't doing this just to win, but to impress a girl.

The day of the tourney came and Kormac did well just as his father said he would. He finished his last match and wiped the sweat of his brow, it was a hot summer's day but he didn't care, his mind was focuse on one thing and one thing only. Her name was Kathrine. When he saw her walking towards him, his heart leapt in his chest.

"You did it!" she smiled at him and leaned forward kissing him. Kormac was motionless at first but it didn't take long before he was clumsily responding to her kiss.

* * *

"I'll miss you." she said, hugging him tightly. He tried to smile, "It won't be long. I'll be home within a year."

"Promise?" she asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I promise." They kissed and he turned away, leaving her there. He was joining the ranks of the Westmarch soldiers as they went off to battle.

. . .

Kormac sat around the fire, hands shaking. He had _killed_ a man, and not just one. He wondered if they had a family, someone waiting for them, as Kathrine was waiting for him. A fellow soldier sat beside him, "It will pass."

"What?"

"The shaking, it will pass. Better now then during the battle." Kormac nodded numbly.

The months passed and the cold weather and bad food were taking their toll, Kormac missed his home. He missed Kathrine. It had been just over two years. He sighed to himself, he promised it wouldn't even take one.

* * *

Kormac smiled he could see Westmarch, it had been two and a half years since he left. He was looking forward to seeing Kathrine again.

He walked up to her door and knocked confidently, but the woman who opened the door was not the same one who he had left two years ago. She had gained weight and her eyes were weary, and clothes were dull. She held a young child in her arms and a man whom he had known as a friend stood further inside the house. Kormac stood speechless.

"Kormac?" she asked. He nodded.

"Oh goodness, Kormac, I'm sorry. It was just so long. You said it wouldn't take a year, its been more than two." Kormac took a step back and walked away.

"Kormac? Kormac!" She called after him. He just kept walking.

Hours later he found himself at a tavern with a drink in hand. It tasted terrible but the more he drank the less he cared of the taste.

* * *

_"We hereby conscript you into the Order of the Templars" _Such seemingly harmless words, but they were only the beginning.

Kormac struggled against them, to no avail. He was surrounded by them, these _Inquisitors_. Kormac spit the blood from his mouth as they came back at him, beating him until he could no longer lift himself from the ground. He was barely conscious when they carried him away, his feet sliding on the ground.

Kormac awoke chained to a wall. He looked around, he was locked in a room with stone walls and one door. He pulled against the chains, looking for some weakness. He found none. The hours passed by and no one enter the room. Soon the ache in his wrists faded, becoming overpowered by the ache of his stomach and throat.

By the second day the only thing wetting his lips was his blood. He was beaten and starved for three days before he started to loose track of time. It seemed every time they left the room someone else would replace them. He hung, exhausted, from the chains. His was face bruised beyond recognition. It felt like years had passed and he was hungry and delirious.

Kormac tried to lift his head when he heard the door creak open. There was only one man this time. Kormac nearly whimpered when he saw the whip in the man's hand. He was chained with his face to the cold stone wall, it felt nice against his swollen face. Until the first lash, he cringed holding in a cry of pain. After the first few lashes he could no longer hold it in, and once they past the first twenty lashes he struggled to maintain consciousness.

Whenever Kormac would regain consciousness they would begin again, whipping away his sins, or so they say. When they had finished Kormac could no longer remember his past life, the only thing he knew was the order. He was taken from the dungeon to another room with other conscripts. They were given a warm meal and matching armor.

The next months were spent training. Kormac grew close with one other Templar, Jondar, they would practice together and eat their meals together. It did not take long before they were friends. They would travel with one another for many months, it was nearly a year after that they were sent to Tristram.

What awaited Kormac was something he never could have imagined. A betrayal, a friend, a life, and Love.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, I wasn't originally planning on writing any of that but there it is. I tried to include any moment I thought would be really important in his life, without making it a long and boring chapter about every little thing he's done. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay first off, I would like to apologize (I'm super super sorry!) to any and all that have been waiting for the newest chapter. I started it and then *BAM* writers block. Also got a job to pay for classes, which has been taking up a lot of my time. However, the recent favorites, review and follows have prompted me to work through it, so I'm sorry if it seems a little forced. Secondly, after writing chapter seven I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to continue on with the story but I hope you enjoy it, please continue to R&amp;R :)**

* * *

"...Betrayal can never be forgiven!"

* * *

"What? What do you remember?" Natasha was overwhelmed with concern and didn't take her eyes off of Kormac as he sat up. He took a few breaths before he pulled away from her so that he could sit in front of her. He played with his hands, unsure how to tell her and if he should tell her all that he remembered.

"Everything," Kormac took a deep, shuddering breath, "I remember everything." He looked up at Natasha, "I was a soldier in Westmarch before they conscripted and initiated me to the order by force." Kormac ground the last word between his teeth. Angry; he sat in silence, recalling all that they had done to him to make him forget his life. He was chained to a wall and beaten mercilessly, starved and delirious. Then the whipping began, to _"take away his joy and sin"_. By the end of it all he was a loyal member of the Templar Order and could no longer remember his _"sinful"_ past.

"So," Natasha swallowed thickly, she was almost scared, but needed to know, "the order is corrupt then?" Natasha asked, after he had finished his story, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Kormac looked up at her. No, he did not want to believe it...he could not believe it. "The inquisitors must have acted without the consent of the Grand Master" he reasoned. Natasha nodded, "You wish to speak with your Grand Master."

"Yes."

"Then that shall be our next destination. After we finish Mahgda, we will venture to Westmarch." Natasha paused, watching the far off look reenter his eyes, "Are you okay?"

Kormac thought of his life before this and hung his head, "I'll be fine." He gave her a weak smile. Natasha watched him, his expression was bittersweet and it pained her. Natasha hurriedly thought of something to distract him with, once decided, she stood, a determined look set in her features. Kormac looked up at her, and she offered him a hand, "Come on." He gave her a confused look, "Kormac, trust me." and with that he took her hand and she helped him up, guiding them to a small clearing, that wasn't too far from their campsite. She got in a battle stance and said, "Lets go."

"What are you doing?"

Natasha smiled, "We, Kormac, are going to spar." He watched her circle him and a small smile played at his lips, it was much more sincere than the attempt from earlier.

"You don't have to do this for me."

Natasha laughed, "Who said this was for you? I need to make sure you're in tip top shape, you can't be distracted out there. How can I be sure you're able to protect the group?"

Kormac watched her carefully, she said it all playfully, the smile clearly spread across her face, but he felt that there might have been some truth to what she said. He mentally scolded himself, he shouldn't let the discovery of his past distract him from their quest. They needed to find Mahgda and bring her to justice. He watched her for a few more moments before nodding, "Okay."

Kormac readied himself. Natasha took the first shots, slower than usual. He easily dodged them, responding with a few of his own. They danced about, dodging, swinging, barely missing. Although she didn't swing with her full strength, Natasha put her all into dodging every blow, she had grown restless laying about for so long and was happy to test her reflexes.

It had started out playful but now Kormac grew tired, he hadn't been able to catch her since they started and was wearing out.

"Tired?" Natasha asked, smugly. The tone of her voice solidified his resolve, he would catch her. They continued their dance for what seemed like hours until Kormac lunged forward, finally making contact. She tried to twist out of his grip but only managed to turn away enough for him to pin her back against his chest. She heaved a breath, trying once more to break away, unsuccessfully.

"Tired?" he asked, mimicking her tone. Natasha resisted the urge to shiver when she felt his breath on her neck. With each passing moment she became hyper-aware of how close he was. The feel of his tense muscles against her back and his warm hands on her. Natasha wanted to relax herself and ease into his touch but knew she couldn't. Instead she turned to look him in the eye, and smiled. Kormac unconsciously loosened his grip on her as he stared into her gorgeous blue eyes, Natasha felt it and knew exactly how to use it to her advantage. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm. Kormac was far too large for her to flip him over, so instead she used his weight against him and pulled him to the side before tripping him. She smiled triumphantly, placing her hands on her hips, "I win."

Kormac laughed, "Oh no you don't" and used his leg to knock her off her balance, causing her to land on top of him before he promptly rolled them over. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the ground above her head. He rested his weight on his knees, to either side of her hips.

"_I_ win," he growled, his voice husky and warm. His heart quickly pounded to the beat of hers, their breath mingling in the small space between them. He searched her eyes looking for the answer to the question he hadn't asked. Her eyes flicked down to his lips and back up again.

_Yes._

"Ahem...Am I interrupting?" Lyndon's voice broke through the silence, and the tension grew tenfold.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"When I joined the Coven, it was weak and idle. The leaders were content to do nothing, while the Prime Evils were imprisoned. I convinced another witch to help me poison them, and together we took control. She...left some years later, but I continued, bringing the Coven to glory under Lord Belial."_**

* * *

Kormac groaned, silently thinking of all the ways he could possibly keep Lyndon from doing that ever again, preferably a painful one. He stood quickly and helped Natasha up.

Natasha walked away quickly, not saying anything. Lyndon and Kormac watched her.

"What do you want?" Kormac said, not bothering to hold back the frustration in his voice.

Lyndon smiled slyly, "Me?" he said placing a hand on his chest, "I just came to check on how you're doing." Kormac's knuckles were turning white from the pressure as he balled his fists. He had never gotten along with Lyndon much before, now he wished to do unspeakably painful things to him. Lyndon smiled knowingly.

Natasha cursed, Kormac distracted her too much, she hadn't heard Lyndon at all. Stomping back to the camp she sat directly in front of the fire, just staring. She was eerily calm when Kormac and Lyndon returned. She looked almost serene, Lyndon was slightly worried that she wasn't mad at him for interrupting.

She thought of the past ten years, all the hard work she had put into training, steeling herself from everyone, and there she was, just moments ago, blushing over a man. Natasha sighed, she had changed much over the months they had been traveling together. Groaning she undid her bed roll and collapsed without saying anything to Lyndon or Kormac, who shared a look before doing the same.

The next day they set out just before sunrise. It only took a few hours to make their way to the Khasim Outpost. When they arrived everything seemed to be well, which made Natasha suspicious, they had not gone to a single place where anything was right as it should be.

Natasha sauntered up to Lieutenant Vachem, "Open the gate."

"You must be mad!"

Natasha gave him a look that could kill.

"But if you're intent on rushing headlong to your death, talk to Captain Davyd down in the Command Post. He's got the gate key."

She glanced back at Lieutenant Vachem before passing through the doorway of the Command Post.

When she entered she saw Lyndon, Kormac and Eirena standing, weapons at the ready. Maghda had set a trap for them but Natasha was prepared for it, and she had more than enough frustration to take out on Maghda and her coven.

"Here you are, delivered unto me as a sacrifice! A gift from Lord Belial."

Natasha watched the imperial guards approach them, "Really Maghda? Or did Belial send you here as bait to lure me away from Caldeum? I will kill you, you know."

The guards shifted to their turn form, Copperfang lurkers. Everything became a blur as Natasha drew her weapons, diving into battle.

Eirena and Natasha stayed to one side, Natasha firing rapid shots from her favorite crossbow and Eirena using her magic missiles Meanwhile Kormac was up close cutting down those who had been wounded by them. Lyndon was fighting alone, as ever. He could be seen on the far side of the room drawing some of then enemies away and striking from the shadows.

When the chaos died down they could see that Maghda had escaped, yet again. Natasha threw her knife into a pot that sat in the corner. She let out an exasperated scream. _Why does this keep happening?!_

After releasing Captain Davyd and his men, the Ironwolves helped to take back the town. When the battle was done Natasha was still seething, Kormac had to lead her away from the others before she starting tearing down the walls in her anger. He stepped forward placing his hands on her arms, "Natasha,"

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." she said coldly, shrugging him off. She stormed from the outpost, tearing off into the distance. Kormac stood shocked for nearly a minute before coming to his senses. He gestured to Lyndon and Eirena, who turned to ask Captain Davyd and his men all they knew about Maghda and where she was hiding, before they would join him, then he took off after her. Her tracks were quickly wearing away as the wind picked up.

"No!" Kormac yelled in frustration. He knew she had a temper but usually waited until they had an enemy before releasing it. Now he knew not where she was going to but he knew what she would be doing. "She'll get herself killed," he said solemnly to himself.

Kormac, Eirena and Lyndon trudged on through the sandstorm, they no longer hand any idea which direction Natasha went, so Kormac begrudgingly agreed with Lyndon, who had been complaining that they should turn back and return to the Khasim Outpost and wait it out. The storm had lasted a few hours longer than expected but they were still able to make it back to Caldeum.

* * *

Kormac sat on the bar stool with his shoulders slumped, it had been hours since they returned to Caldeum and no sign of Natasha. He sat there and nursed his drink for another hour before standing. As he did, the doors to the inn burst open, revealing a dirty and worn Natasha. She was covered nearly head to toe in blood and guts, mixed with sand.

His eyes searched her for any signs of the blood being her own, other than a few minor scraps and bruises, he detected no major injuries. Feelings of relief washed over him and he stood from the bar stood, turning his body towards her.

"Kormac," she said breathily before collapsing forward. Kormac darted forward and caught her before she hit the ground, last thing she needed was a concussion. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room at the inn. Then set her on the bed and took her weapons and shoes off so that she could sleep. After using a cloth to wipe the blood from her face and hands he rested in the chair that sat off in the corner of the room. Kormac smiled at Natasha's sleeping form, he was glad that she came back to him. He watched her stir in restless slumber until he too fell asleep.

When morning came Kormac rose from the chair, his body felt stiff, it was not happy with him for sleeping through the night in the tiny chair. He stretched his arms and torso, then made his way over to the bed to see if Natasha was still asleep. He found her slightly curled up, her hair splayed across one pillow and the other crushed in her arms. He chuckled at the sight, she looked so sweet and innocent, sleeping like a child.

Kormac reached forward and brushed the hair from her face, but pulled back quickly when she began to stir.

"Mmhh... Kormac," he froze when he heard his name, i_s she awake? _

He stood like that until he was certain that she was not awake. Kormac smiled, _she's dreaming of me?_ His eyes shifted from Natasha to the window, he knew he should wake her but when he looked back at her, so peaceful just lying there, he couldn't do it. Instead he climbed onto the bed, the side opposite of her, and let her sleep. _Just a few minutes longer, _he told himself, then he would wake her. He saw her lips move and barely heard her mumble something. Curious, he carefully scooted forward, not wanting to wake her. He was able to catch a few words now and then.

"..wait, you need... I'm a..," she mumbled, stirring again. This time her leg bumped into Kormac's and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Kormac?"

Feeling a little embarrassed at being caught, Kormac just smiled at her, "Good morning."

He watched her hand move forward, "Am I still dreaming?"

Kormac's heart leapt, _she was dreaming about me. _Her hand brushed against his cheek then down his chest, Kormac felt a shiver run down his spine at her touch. Once Natasha was sure it was no longer a dream she gave the slightest smile back, "Morning." Their eye contact linger for a while longer before Kormac cleared his throat, "So, I've already spoken with Eirena and Lyndon, they are ready to leave as soon as you are."

Natasha jumped up in the bed, looking out the window, "How long have I been asleep?"

Kormac shrugged, "A few hours, we all agreed that you needed rest."

"Oh... well, thanks." Natasha said awkwardly. She turned to put her armor on and Kormac silently slipped out of the room. Once she was ready she walked out of the room to find, Lyndon, Kormac and Eirena all ready and waiting for her. She gave a small nod to them and lead the way, while roaming the land she had been able to map out the area quite successfully, despite her seething anger.

* * *

Natasha gripped her bow tightly as they walked west. Once freed Captain Davyd had told the others which direction to go to find the lair of the witch; to find Mahgda. The road to Alcarnus would lead them to where they needed to go, and Natasha was in a hurry to get there. Kormac hadn't spoken to her since that morning, and she wasn't sure that was such a bad thing. Natasha was content to spend her travels brooding over the fact that she let Mahgda get away in the first place, she mentally scolded herself. This wasn't about her own selfish reasons, she _had_ to do this for Leah...for Cain.

"Are you alright?"

Natasha glanced to her side to see Eirena beside her, giving her a quizzical look.

"Fine," though Natasha no longer minded Eirena, she wasn't in the mood to have a heartfelt discussion about her feelings.

After a few hours of walking they found the road to Alcarnus, Natasha felt her heart thump with anticipation, she had waited long enough. Maghda needed to die. Natasha picked up her pace and when they finally entered the lair of the witch, she pulled out two blades, killing the coven members as they approached. Normally she favored her crossbows, staying at a distance but today she was impatient.

Kormac stayed close behind, he worried for Natasha. They could all clearly see that she wasn't her usual self, becoming reckless with her attacks, taking chances that she normally did not. Though he was slightly impressed, he knew she was a worthy warrior but he had never seen her fight like this. Her movements were fluid as she flipped through the air, never stopping her attacks, even when they were too far from her, she would just pull out a crossbow.

Natasha stopped for a moment, turning back towards Eirena, "Help the prisoners."

With that she dashed off, through a narrow passageway; deeper into the city. Kormac was hard on her heels, while Eirena and Lyndon unlocked the cages that held the prisoners. When she finally reached her desitination, Natasha drew her bow with a deadly quickness and released an arrow seconds after. It whistled through the air and snapped in half as Maghda raised her hand, making a small gesture.

Kormac, who had just caught up with Natasha, drew his sword and stood beside her, "You should have waited for the others," he said after watching the gate close behind them, his voice full of concern.

She turned towards Kormac and with a hardened look of determination and said, "Maghda dies here, Kormac, even if it is the last thing I do. She killed Cain and her coven has killed countless of other, she has even _dared_ to try and kill my friends." Natasha turned back towards Maghda, "The chase ends here Maghda, I will kill you."

* * *

**A/N: Unending apologies for my hiatus. I'm back and will have the next chapter up ASAP! Please R&amp;R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_"Break beneath the endless tide."_**

* * *

To say that Kormac was impressed, would be the biggest understatement of the century. He watched Natasha battle Maghda with a fury that he hadn't seen before. It was as if her hatred for Maghda fueled her, pushing her past her normal limits. Whereas most people got sloppy when angry, Natasha seemed to fight with a renewed precision. He stopped his fighting when he heard Natasha cry out in pain, she had been so focused on Maghda that she didn't see the cultist behind her.

The sting of a blade slicing through skin jolted him back to reality. He twisted his body, forcing the coven member back with his shield. He brought his blade down and watched as it sliced through the cultist's neck. Though he understood Natasha's reasons for chasing headlong into Maghda's lair, he sorely wished Eirena and Lyndon were there to back them up.

Not that he would ever admit to wishing for Lyndon's company, even in battle.

Natasha flipped back, dodging Maghda's magic and releasing an arrow into the cultist's head. She dashed forward with a cry that verged on animal. At the same time that Kormac cut down the last of the coven members, Natasha dropped a caltrop next to Maghda.

Stuck in her position, Maghda growled angrily at Natasha, "You think this silly trap will stop me?" She brought her hands up, magic striking the caltrop, freeing her, but it didn't matter, Natasha had gained the time that she needed.

Kormac was behind her swinging his blade down, it slashed through Maghda's back and shredding the butterflies that held her up. Kormac stood behind, weapon at the ready, but he knew that Natasha needed the final blow.

Maghda fell to her knees and a laugh escaped her lips.

"Does your death amuse you?" Kormac asked, gripping his weapon tighter.

She looked up to sneer at Natasha's back, "I must imagine this is how Cain felt. Right before I _killed_ him."

Natasha yelled out in anger, she wanted to make this slow and painful but her hatred got the better of her. Turning to face her, Natasha drew an arrow. Kormac watched as it whistled through the air until it met its target. With a sickening thunk, it pierced Maghda's skull, splattering blood across Natasha's face. Maghda's dead body collapsed on the ground, blood pooling around her.

Kormac dropped his shield and blade, walking forward until he reached Natasha. His hands grasped the sides of her face as he searched her for fatal wounds, "Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm," as she released a breath she seemed to deflate, collapsing against Kormac's chest. Despite his best efforts, Kormac hissed in pain causing Natasha to look up, "Are _you_ okay?"

Her eyes searched him until they found their target. A large gash across his side that stretched onto his abdomen, "You're hurt. Here, let me help you." She pulled Kormac along until they passed a very confused looking Lyndon and Eirena. She pushed him back until he sat on one of the crates that were stacked against the building. Her nimble hands tugged at his badly damaged armor and she sigh as she tossed his chest plate to the ground.

"It might be salvageable...but it's probably best if you get a new one."

She kept tugging at him until his torso was left without armor. All that he had on now was a cloth shirt, which she was instantly pulling up. Her eyes flew to his, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This...is going to hurt."

Her hands gently pressed against the sides of the wound, making Kormac gasp.

"I'm sorry!"

Kormac chuckled, "No, your hands are cold."

Natasha smiled nervously, "Oh."

By this time Eirena and Lyndon had caught up with them. Eirena poked her head over Natasha's shoulder, "Is he okay?"

Natasha shook her head, "Can you do anything?"

"I can...try. Much of my magic has been drained but I'll do my best."

Natasha stepped away giving Eirena room to work. She was pacing angrily when Lyndon popped up beside her.

"He'll be fine you know."

"I know," she growled, "that's not- its not...it was my fault."

"What?"

Natasha blanched, "No. I mean. _I_ didn't hurt him, but he...I was distracted...or at least too focused on Maghda and a cultist attacked me from behind. It distracted him, he wanted to help me and I got him hurt. This is why I can't. We can't...ugh," Natasha continued pacing, "Why am I even talking to you about this?!"

Natasha felt Lyndon's hand on her shoulder, "You, my friend, are far too tense. How bout after lovely Eirena fixed up our Templar friend, we all go find a nice tavern and drink a little too much ale and play some cards?"

"_Lyndon_-

"Don't you Lyndon me. You're exhausted. I'm exhausted. We're all exhausted. It's time for a break. Maghda is dead, the coven members, the few that are left, have fled and it is dreadfully hot out here. We've earned a break."

Natasha looked back at Eirena and Kormac, then back to Lyndon, "Fine."

Eirena walked over to the two of them, "It isn't fully healed but it is not nearly as deep as before."

Natasha walked over to Kormac, Eirena was right, it wasn't nearly as deep but she was still concerned.

"I have a salve that she help speed along the healing but that is the extent of what I can do."

Natasha nodded at let Eirena finish her work.

* * *

"I swear this was much closer when we were walking here," Lyndon whined. They all knew how much he 'disliked' the heat. Eirena giggled and Natasha watched with envy. How could they laugh so easily? Was that normal?

Natasha slunk to the back some more. She wished she were alone again. It was much easier to ignore her flaws when she was alone, without a perfect specimen giggling in front of her. Natahsa's eyes watched as the sun shined on Eirena's golden hair. How did it stay perfectly where it was? Her clothes, though dusted with sand were not nearly as dirty as Natasha's blood stained armor.

Natasha tried to look at her own hair, it was tangled and in dire need of washing. She grumbled to herself. It probably had sand and blood all in it. Maybe she didn't want to think about it. She watched as Lyndon and Kormac looked at Eirena's laughing figure, it made her scowl even further. Not because Eirena had all the attention but because he she cared. Since when did she care who Kormac looked at?

"I don't."

Lyndon looked back at her, "Say something, dear?"

"What? No...just, uh...coughed."

Lyndon smiled, "Mmhhmm."

_Damn him_, Natasha thought, _I_ _don't_ _care_!

Natasha was silent for the rest of the walk, as the other three, even Kormac in his injured state, talked happily on the way back to Caldeum.

* * *

_A/N: As always I love to hear from you guys so please R&amp;R. I've finally found some free time and I intend to make the most of it! The next chapter should be up by tonight or possibly tomorrow. Thanks for sticking with me and please R&amp;R! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**"My thief sense is tingling."**_

* * *

Natasha looked at her reflection, she had been so exhausted when they finally made it back to Caldeum that she had just paid for a room and collapsed in a bed. Now that she was awake and could see herself, she cringed.

"I'm filthy."

She was covered in sand from head to toe. Maghda's dried blood was splattered across her face and blood and guts from various creatures and cultists stained her armor. Natasha turned away from the mirror in disgust. She needed a hot bath, dearly.

After asking a maid to bring her the hot water for her bath she walked back into her room and slowly removed the armor from her body. She had worn it for so long it was almost like an extra skin. She hadn't even realized how much she needed to take it off until the cold air touched her skin. Natasha wasted no time in sinking her body into the water.

Sighing with pleasure she submerged herself under the water entirely, letting it soak her sore limbs before scrubbing the dirt and blood from her body. Then she took the time to comb through her hair. She had promised Lyndon that they would take a day to relax and had even agreed to his demands that everyone wear 'nice' clothing and not armor. Eirena had suggested that they go shopping and though she didn't relish the idea of it, Natasha knew nothing about fashion and decided it might be best to have some help.

It was going to be a long day.

A knock on the door brought Natasha out of her reverie, "Yes?"

"It's me." Eirena called through the door.

"Come in! It's unlocked."

Eirena walked in, "Oh, I apologize, I didn't realize you were bathing."

Natasha nearly laughed, "Its fine."

Eirena watched as Natasha battled her hair with a comb, "Would you like some help?"

Startled Natasha looked from her hopelessly tangled hair to the smirk on Eirena's face.

"I…suppose."

Pulling a stool up beside the tub, Eirena took the comb from Natasha's hand and combed through her hair.

"You have lovely hair."

This time Natasha did laugh, "It's a tangled mess, I know."

Eirena smiled good-heartedly, "Well, yes, but it's such a pretty raven color. It matches your eyes well."

"I always thought you hair was much prettier. It always stays so perfect. How do you get your hair to stay?"

"Magic," Eirena said mischievously,"I could style your hair for you."

Natasha turned towards her, while wrapping a towel around her body.

"If you want," Eirena added hesitantly.

A smile spread across Natasha's face, maybe today would not be so bad after all.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes, it's perfect! Kormac won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Natasha turned abruptly, "I...why should I care if he…Kormac doesn't…" she trailed off blushing and turning back to the mirror.

Eirena gave a knowing smile, "I've seen the way he looks at you, and you him. He _likes_ you," she watched the conflicting emotions on Natasha's face.

"No, no you're wrong...He doesn't...and I...I don't like him."

With a sigh, Eirena gave in, "Even so, you look lovely and you should absolutely wear it."

Natasha looked at her reflection once more with a smile, "If you say so."

They continued talking as they continued getting ready. Eirena styled Natasha's hair just as she said she would and Natasha was surprised to find that she truly enjoyed Eirena's company. Their conversation continued and they spoke of all sorts of things that Natasha had never considered before. It was tentative but Eirena was beginning to think that they had finally become friends.

Lyndon and Kormac heard laughter erupt from Natasha's room once more. They shared a look.

"Was that Natasha laughing again?...Is she ill?" Lyndon said, staring at the door with a look of confusion. Kormac blinked. He was certain it was her, yet just days earlier the two woman had hardly said two words to one another. It was odd to say the least.

"A charm spell, perhaps?" Lyndon suggested.

When the door opened Eirena and Natasha walked out only to stop just a few steps out the door. Lyndon and Kormac, who had been discussing the possible reasons that the two woman were getting along, were now gapping at the them. Eirena was wearing a variation of her usual dress. It was dark purple with gold trim and showed plenty of her smooth pale skin, which Lyndon was especially appreciating. Kormac on the other hand, hadn't even noticed Eirena. She was smiling in approval as his eyes took in Natasha. She wore a dark blue floor length dress, the top was a corset that flowed seamlessly into the skirt. Her hair was half up and half down, falling in beautiful raven curls.

"Wonderful," Lyndon said, breaking the silence, "you're ready, we were beginning to think you had planned to skip out on us."

Natasha sneered at Lyndon and he laughed.

"So, where are we going?" Eirena asked.

"Someplace special," Lyndon smirked.

Natasha blinked once. Twice. The room was dimly lit by various lanterns and candlelight. On one side she could see tables, poorly treated ones with water damage and cracks in the wood. To the other side of the room, a bar lined with drunks for every stool they owned. She could smell ale, sweat, puke and a few other things that she was trying hard to not recognize.

"I'd hardly call a tavern special."

Lyndon laughed, "But you haven't tasted their Scotch."

"I can't believe I dressed up for this," Natasha grumbled.

* * *

Hours later they were nearly the last ones left. Lyndon was struggling to keep Eirena from falling on the floor as she laughed. Natasha watched amused, she could feel her buzz numbing her senses but refused to drink as much as Lyndon had convinced Eirena too. Natasha gave a sympathetic smile, Eirena would be hurting in the morning.

Kormac slammed his hand down on the table, "I win!"

Lyndon glared at the cards, "For someone supposedly freed from sin you sure do gamble well," his eye narrowed, "and you can hold your liquor. Natasha I think your Templar here is holding back on us."

Natasha sputtered, pulling the tankard away from her lips, "He-he's not _my_ Templar. He's just _a_ Templar." She tried to ignore the flush she felt in her cheeks, telling herself it was the alcohol. Which only caused her to frown, she told herself that she wasn't going to drink. She pushed the drink further from her and glanced back down at her cards, she couldn't quite remember what a winning hand was made of.

"Come now, love, don't hold out on us," Lyndon said gesturing for Natasha to show her cards. She looked at their expectant faces and gave a shrug, "I don't really know if I have anything," she laid her cards down and Lyndon and Kormac let out groans.

"She doesn't even..." Lyndon sighed, exasperated.

Kormac pushed the winnings towards her and Natasha smiled, giddy like a child, "I won?!"

He couldn't help but smile at her, it wasn't often that she smiled, especially not with such an innocent expression. His body stirred at her warm laughter and he wanted to hold her. Kormac swallowed the lump in his throat and reached for his ale, attempting to recite his Templar vows but instead thinking of how wonderful she looked in that dress... How soft her skin was... Damn he needed some air.

Natasha watched as Kormac left abruptly.

"Natasha, why don't you go see what's bothering Kormac? We'll shuffle the cards for the next hand," Lyndon said, with an unusually neutral tone. There was no hint of mischief and no nuance to his words.

Natasha stood and walked out of the tavern, instantly she wish she had brought a cover. The cold wind blew and she looked around not seeing Kormac. Odd, he hand only left a minute before her, where could he have gone? She moved silently through the sandy city, her thoughts wondering past her original task.

It was quiet here, unlike the forest that she was used to traveling in, or even at sea. There had always been the sound of birds or the waves, but now there was just silence of the desert. Suddenly she felt a tug on her arm and she was pressed hard against the back of a building, her head smacking it painful.

She felt a mouth against her ear before she even had the chance to close her eyes, "Hey there lovey, lookin' for a lil' company?"

"No," she grunted shoving him off of her. It was then that she saw he was not alone, in fact he had quite a few buddies. Ten to be exact. Her hands reached for her weapons and found nothing but air. The only weapon she had was strapped to her thigh and she didn't think lifting her skirt would be a good idea right now. Damn.

Her eyes darted around her surroundings, she had managed to wonder between to buildings and both ways out were blocked by these idiots. She didn't like her chances with hand-to-hand, but she sure as hell wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Come now, lil'darlin' we just wanna hav'some fun." She could feel his tongue against her cheek and wanted to throw up. One had made for his wrist and the other for her knife. As he moved to grab her arm she brought her knee up as hard as she could, giving her enough time to pull out the knife and kick him backwards into the other wall.

In a matter of seconds they were coming for her. She threw her knife into the leg of the largest one, causing him to fall forward, the man just behind him tripped stumbling into a crate. She used his back as a springboard to kick the last man on that side, into the others that we dashing for her. With no one guarding the exit she turned, making a run for the end of the alleyway. A hand wrapped around her hair and tugged causing an unbidden scream to pass her lips. The man pulled her back and she found herself slammed against the wall again.

"You filthy wench, alls we wanted was t'have a good time. Now looks like we're doin' it th'ard way."

Natasha struggled against them but with two men on either side holding it down, it didn't matter that she had fast reflexes or that she was flexible because their strength clearly out weighed her own.

"I believe the lady said no." Natasha's head darted up, at the end of the alleyway she could see Kormac's large silhouette. He calmly walked forward, stepping over the bodies on the ground.

"Ey! Who asked you?"

The men holding Natasha down went after Kormac, allowing her the advantage she needed. She swiftly flipped them, getting to her feet and placing her heel at his neck, "You disgust me."

With a sickening snap she broke his neck, and walked back to Kormac whose strength had already beaten down the rest of the men.

"Are you okay? The didn't hurt you, did they?" He hands were around her faster than he could finish his sentence, both checking for wounds as well as moving her closer to him. Natasha could feel his body shaking, she put her hands on his chest and looked up at him, "I'm fine...are you okay?"

"Am I..." Kormac sighed, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to mark her, make her his but now was not the time, and an alleyway definitely wasn't the place. He never wanted another man to touch her like that again. He settled for pulling her into a crushing hug. He'd been furious when he saw those men touching her in the alleyway, and his body was still shaking with anger.

"Let's go back to the tavern, Lyndon and Eirena are waiting."

Natasha led the way back and Kormac followed quietly behind. Once they were just outside the tavern her reached for her hand, pulling her back towards him. He wouldn't wait any longer, if nothing else he needed to tell her. She needed to know how much he loved her.

"Natasha, I-

Lyndon and a very drunk Eirena tumbled out of the tavern, crashing into Natasha. The force sent Natasha and Kormac to the ground in an ungraceful heap, Natasha sprawled across his lap and chest.

"Yes?"


End file.
